


Boarding The Good Ship Clarification

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - katleept requested playing pirate





	

‘I should have known. You wanted _to be_ the pirate, not be with the pirate,’ laughed Snow White. ‘Your Daddy will be very relieved.’

Emma spun around dramatically and took a bow, flourishing her feathery hat in her mother’s direction.

‘Are you sure it’s Daddy who will be relieved and not you, Mommy?’

Snow flicked her head up with a slight warning in her eyes. Emma ignored that warning and promptly leapt over to sweep Snow into her arms. Snow White squealed as she was transported from living room to Emma’s bedroom.

In her excitement Emma tripped and dumped her mother on the bed, just managing to throw her hands out on either side of Snow’s head. Snow put an arm around Emma’s waist, pulling her down as she leaned up for a kiss, using her other hand to push Emma’s hat away.

Snow felt something hard poking at her hip, ‘Is that what I think it is?’

‘Nope, just my sword,’ replied Emma. ‘Want me to get it?’

‘I can’t wait that long, Baby,’ whispered Snow, lifting her legs to wrap around Emma’s body.

Emma’s eyes dilated at the feel of Snow’s wetness soaking through her white shirt.


End file.
